


Sister, You're Positively Glowing

by Goths_and_Roses



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Ghoul Sex, Ghouls, Glowing One - Freeform, Light Smut, Not Canon Compliant, POV Original Female Character, Slow Burn, Sole became a ghoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goths_and_Roses/pseuds/Goths_and_Roses
Summary: Bonnie Miller, Glowing Ghoul, meets Goodneighbor's finest.





	1. For their Own Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle with my baby

Another Goodneighbor evening, as Mayor John Hancock stood in the soft glow of neon signs having an idle conversation with his bodyguard and closest confidant, Fahrenheit. He sparked up a cigarette and took a slow drag as Fahr spouted some nonsense about Bobbi No-Nose and her scheming. As the smoke left what little nose he had in two white tendrils, he heard the main gate open and Finn's irritating voice threaten someone with that insurance bullshit. He groaned and flicked the cigarette ash on the ground. 

Looking over to the gate, Hancock was surprised to see someone dressed in a dirty hazmat suit, with a plasma pistol at their hip. This was going to be interesting. The Ghoul Mayor leaned against the wall of his Old State House, one boot on the brickwork. 

The stranger stepped closer to Finn and leaned real close to his face, almost pressing the glass of their helmet to his ugly nose. The thug visibly recoiled, with something akin to fear in his eyes. That made the Mayor smirk, but also extremely curious, what could possibly make a big guy like Finn, who was always front line when the Muties barged in, shake like a leaf in a radstorm? 

"W-we'll just say your insurance is paid up for now." the brute stammered as he stepped away from the newcomer, and just as he turned to leave, John grabbed him and quickly shoved his favoured little knife deep between his ribs, twisting and pulling out before stabbing him once more. As the body slumped to the ground, John flicked the fresh blood from his blade onto the ground below. 

"Sorry about that, friend. He was a dick. You alright?" he asked the other person, who nodded. "What's with the suit? We're not dangerous." he chuckled, motioning to the other's get-up. 

"You might not be, but I am." came a feminine, yet slightly gravelish voice from inside the helmet. With the lights shining directly at her, Hancock could only see the reflections of _Kill or Be Killed_ and his own face in the glass surrounding the woman's head. 

"I don't doubt that, Sister. After the way you made Finn nearly shit his pants, I do not doubt that for a second." 

The woman crossed her arms across her chest and from her body language he could tell she was upset about something. "Hey, hey! It's not a bad thing, I respect ya for it, Doll." but his words didn't help. 

"You say that, but you might change your mind when you see my face." she reached up with her gloved hands and unfastened the helmet lifting it off and bringing it to rest on her hip. As the dome was removed, Hancock could see a ghoul emerge from the suit, but not just any ghoul. No, this one had bright green under her skin, glowing and pulsing like a radioactive heartbeat. Her eyes were jet black like his own, and she had a red bandana tied around her head, presumably to cover the hairless area. 

Mayor John Hancock felt his breath leave his body in a sharp gasp as his onyx eyes widened at the sight before him. Standing in his town, for the first time ever was a non-feral Glowing ghoul, and a real fucking beautiful one at that. As John managed to pick his jaw up between his feet, he stepped closer to her. "Sister, has anyone ever told you, you're positively Glowing." he smirked, offering her a handshake.


	2. She's Radiant Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock tries his luck at flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any cheesy lines Hancock can use I'd love to hear them

Bonnie's features turned downwards into a frown, what was left if her eyebrows knitting together as she stared at the other ghoul. "Is that supposed to be a joke?" 

Hancock thought it was a clever line, but she seemed offended. He mentally kicked himself, thinking she was probably sensitive about her glow. "Sorry, doll. I wasn't teasin' ya. What I meant was that I think you're pretty." 

She huffed a little puff of air from what little nose remained and puffed her cheeks out as well. _Damn, she's even cuter when she's mad._ the Ghoul Mayor thought as he watched her with a smile. "You gonna leave me hanging on this shake or what?" he nodded to his outstretched arm, getting her attention. Bonnie thought on it for a second but she accepted and grabbed his hand. 

"Hancock, John. Mayor of this fine town." 

"John Hancock as in first and third Governor of the state of Massachussets and the fourth President of the Second Continental Congress?" Bonnie asked, raising one brow at his introduction. 

The man laughed, his deep voice echoing off the walls of the town around them. "Nah, sugar! Man was a legend but I ain't him! I'm just a ghoul tryin'a have some fun in this fucked up Commonwealth. But what's your name?" 

Chewing her lip, Bonnie contemplated leaving, she wasn't used to someone who didn't run away or threaten to kill her, so her social skills had gone to shit over the past six months of being a bright green monstrosity. "Bonnie. Bonnie Miller." she eventually gave up her name. "Where can I crash for the night?"

Hancock pushed his tricorn up a bit and pointed towards the town's row of dirty mattresses. "We sort of go with the old classic 'where I lay my head is home' vibe around here, but there is a hotel. The Rexford is cheap and comfortable. Dry, too. Or you could crash at the State House if you'd prefer?" 

Bonnie looked up at the building behind him and cocked her head. "Isn't that like an old museum thing?" she asked him, pointing up at the old flags adorning the balcony. 

"I guess so, but it's kinda my home-slash-office now. Folks are always sleeping in there, so no one will mind." he assured her, noticing the look on her face when he mentioned he worked and lived there. "It's not an inconvenience, I swear." 

The glowing girl pursed her cracked lips, thinking on it. "I'll try my luck with the hotel, first. I think it would be nice to sleep in a real bed for once."

A smirk crossed his lips and the words left his mouth before he'd even finished thinking about it. "Sugar, I've got a real bed you could spend the night in~" 

When she heard this, Bonnie squeaked and her cheeks lit up, glowing brighter as she looked down at the ground. Hancock saw this and chuckled. "Aww, Doll are you blushing? If that ain't the cutest thing." this just earned another huff from her and she replaced her helmet and walked past him. "I'll try the hotel. Goodnight, Mr Mayor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you leave a pick up line pls tell me if I'm allowed to use it in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God does he try.

A smirk from Daisy at the counter of her shop caused Hancock to roll his eyes, not that one could visibly tell, considering the entirety of his eyes was black. Daisy could tell somehow and she chuckled at the Mayor's attempts to pick up the stranger. 

"Don't go scaring the girl, Hancock!" she called out to him as he walked up to her, idly playing with his knife. "I didn't scare her, she's just shy. I'll win her over, just you watch." 

The Ghoul shopkeeper simply laughed again. "Oh John, not every girl who walks through those gates is a piece of meat to be drooled over." but she was only teasing him, knowing he would be a hopeless flirt til the day he kicks the metaphorical bucket. "On another note, was it just my imagination, or was she glowing?" 

The Mayor smiled, shoving his hands in his coat pockets and leaning back against the broken wall between _Daisy's Discounts_ and _Kill or Be Killed._ "Yes, yes she was. Absolutely beautiful." 

Daisy could see the daydream in his eyes from where she stood and shook her head. "You're smitten, Mayor."

Meanwhile the girl pushed open the doors of the Rexford, trying to ignore the burning stares from the others on the street. Ghouls and softies alike, watching her bright orange protective suit, it made her uncomfortable and remember why she stuck to sleeping rough outside of towns and settlements. Not even the other ghouls seemed to tolerate her presence. Maybe they just thought the hazmat was weird, maybe they couldn't see her face from the reflective lights. 

Once inside the hotel, Bonnie saw an older man and woman having a sort of dispute at the counter. Something about working and sampling chems. When they finished talking, the man turned to her and his eyes lit up. "Oh man! Someone new? You need some Jet? Home brewed." he seemed to visibly shake with either excitement or perhaps just too much huffing. Bonnie politely declined the man's offer to sell her drugs and stepped up to the woman. "I'd like a room please," her scratchy voice echoed around inside her helmet and the woman's eyes narrowed. "Sorry, but can you remove that? The owner likes for me to know who our patrons are." 

Bonnie panicked, she didn't want to take her helmet off, especially around a softie. She'd seen how the humans get sick around her and the way she radiates. In a moment of fear for not wanting to hurt an innocent person, and also not wanting to be thrown out for being a freak, she turned and bolted. As she shoved open the doors, Bonnie ran smack into the chest of a large man in a patchwork suit, stumbling back and hearing something clatter to the floor. "I am so sorry, I wasn't looking!" she apologised quickly, bowing her head. The man bent to pick up his Tommy gun and smiled. "Don't worry about it, Angel." the man tipped his hat in her direction. "Hey, you're that new bird, Mayor says you should go see him down in the bar when you got a minute." he told her, before continuing his round of the town. 

Bonnie frowned. She didn't much feel like seeing him again, he seemed crude, and she definitely didn't want to go into a bar in her state. She could barely handle a hotel lobby with less than a handful of people in it. She did notice, however that the man she's spoken with was dressed the same as about seven or so other men with the same guns. Guards? Most of them were ghouls, too. The same went for most of the town, in fact. If she could just get a handle on her self inflicted anxiety, maybe she could actually spend more than five minutes here. 

About ten minutes of weighing the options in her head later and Bonnie headed into the Third Rail. The bouncer at the top of the stairs stepped into her way. "No Helmets, Masks or otherwise such apparel allowed, Ms. sorry." this made her bite her lip and worry once more. "Don't worry, the Mayor told me you'd be coming, you're free to go down if you just take it off." That was a bit of a surprise, but she did what he asked and shakily removed the glass dome from her suit and put it on the small table beside him. With a nod, the bouncer moved out of the way and let her pass. 

At the bottom of the stairs was a simple subway tunnel converted into some kind of cozy Jazz bar, with the soothing sounds of a live performer drifting to her ears. Bonnie smiled, it had been a long time she heard such nice music. Over by the back wall, she spotted the unmistakable outfit of Mayor Hancock, but she didn't feel like going to him, so she perched herself in the other corner, trying to make herself small and unnoticed, which was hard considering the warm green glow that was now lighting up that part of the bar. Some of the ghouls looked over and we're surprised but they soon went back to drinking, huffing and whatever else they were upto. Thankfully no one stared. 

John kept his gaze on the woman, happy that she'd at least come down, even if she wasn't going to sit with him. That's when an idea popped into his head and he walked up the the bar. "Charlie, I need a favor." 

"Anything for you, Mayor 'ancock!" the cockney bot replied. "What can this old barman get for the boss?" 

"Remember that one bottle of special Nuka you got from that theme park a few weeks ago?" he asked, leaning on the bar and tilting his hat down. 

"That weird looking shite? Yea I still got it. Quartz, was it?" he floated around behind the counter and rotated his arms to grab a glass and clean it. 

"That's the one, Chuck. I'll take it. For the lovely radiant lady over there~" he nodded back in Bonnie's direction. Whitechapel Charlie disappeared under the counter and buzzed back up with a bright white bottle of Nuka Cola variant that lot up the area around it with a pale glow and he popped the top off expertly with one claw. "'ere ya go." 

Hancock pushed a small amount of caps across the counter, even though Chuck never let him pay for his drinks. He walked towards Bonnie before he could refuse the meager amount. As he slid into the seat beside her, Hancock put the rocket shaped bottle on a makeshift coaster made of the cut off bottom of a tin can. "Bought you a drink, Ms Miller." he turned to her with a bright grin that rivaled the light around them from both her and the drink. Her cheeks stared brightening at the gesture, but she turned her head away and simply said a quiet "No thanks." 

"Aww C'mon Doll, you can't walk into a bar and not drink something!" he seemed genuinely bothered by her rejection. So when she turned back to him and huffed "I don't know what game you're playing, John Hancock. But I don't appreciate it. This isn't funny and it isn't clever." she stood abruptly and pushed the drink back toward him. "If you're trying to be nice then how about you don't point out my flaws everytime I see you?" 

As she took a step to leave Hancock found himself grabbing her wrist before he could think "Wait, did I offend you? I didn't mean it, sugar! I thought you'd like it, I didn't mean to be rude." he apologised, looking into her eyes as he spoke. Ghoul eyes were hard to read, even to other ghouls, but even John could tell he'd messed up. "Look... You're pretty. I'm usually great with the ladies, but I guess you just give me Bloatflies in my tummy." 

Bonnie did him the courtesy of listening, but hearing him call her pretty for a second time in one night just made her huff. She was always easily embarrassed, but for some reason this Ghoul's words affected her more. "Butterflies." she told him, gently tugging her arm from his grasp and sitting back down, feeling sheepish. 

"What?" he tilted his head slightly at that response. 

"Butterflies in the tummy. You said it wrong." she corrected him once more, twiddling her thumbs and eyeing the bright coloured drink with curiosity. 

John smiled as he watched her. "I've never heard of a butterfly before. Those from before the war?" he asked, twirling his flat belt around the tip of one finger. Bonnie looked at him with surprise and her mouth slightly open for a second. "Wait you're not..." That made him laugh loudly enough to turn a few heads

"Nah, Doll! I've only been a ghoul for the last ten years! I'm still a babe compared to the pre-wars around." he'd been mistaken for an older ghoul before, given that most of them all looked like aged leather regardless of their true age. When Bonnie hung her head and apologised, Hancock just shook his head. "Its fine. But does that mean you're prewar?" she nodded to this. 

"I saw the explosion in the distance, it was the single most terrifying thing I've ever seen." he listened as she told him a little of her story, how she'd had a family, a husband and a baby and he nodded as she spoke fondly of the old world. When she was done talking, Bonnie took a tentative sip of the Quartz, but she smiled when the liquid touched her lips and took a larger drink. "This is delicious! Sorry I got so upset before, I'm used to being shunned for my glow, but you don't seem to mind." 

"Of course I don't mind, I think it's unique and special. You're one of a kind." this produced a timid smile from Bonnie and she tried to hide it by taking another drink, but Hancock saw the curl of her lips. "Plus, you've got a smile that just _lights_ up the room." 

That earned him another huff as the glowing girl knocked his hat off his head and tried to look mad, but she just ended up puffing up her bright green cheeks. 

_'She's even cute when she's mad._ Hancock thought, feeling himself fall further for this chick.


End file.
